OSS2E9 Tough Luck
Plot Guards at a prison are being thrown around by a girl with magical powers. She frees one of the prisoners, Hex, who is her uncle. The girl, Charmcaster, gives Hex his staff. He blows up a wall of the prison and the two leave. A bus of old people is about to go off of a cliff when Four Arms saves it. The old people make Four Arms help them off the bus. Gwen misses being Lucky Girl. Ben finally escapes from the old people, mentioning that they wanted him to go to a magic convention. Gwen asks to go. In the desert, Hex casts a spell revealing the location of the Keystone of Bezel. Charmcaster tries to leave but Hex forbids her. At the convention, Gwen is disappointed, having expected real magic. At a booth of magical artifacts, Gwen finds a bracelet that reminds her of the Charms of Bezel. Outside, a magic demonstration has gone wrong. Ben goes Stinkfly to save the magician tied to an out-of-control helicopter. A rotor goes flying towards Max, but Gwen's bracelet glows and she saves him. Stinkfly anchors the helicopter to a building, but the magician falls. Gwen as Lucky Girl saves him. In the Rustbucket, Gwen discovers that her bracelet is the Keystone of Bezel. At the Magician of the Year expo at the convention, The Amazing Alan asks for a volunteer. Ben volunteers. Alan puts Ben into a box, and when he opens it, Wildmutt comes out. Just then, Hex and Charmcaster arrive. Hex demands the Keystone of Bezel. Lucky Girl arrives as Wildmutt attacks Hex. Charmcaster and Hex send Wildmutt flying. Wildmutt re-enters the battle and fights Hex while Lucky Girl fights Charmcaster. Charmcaster summons rock monsters, but Wildmutt tackles her. She sends him through the floor. Gwen destroys the rock monsters. Hex knocks Max and Gwen into a maze behind the building and Charmcaster sends monsters after them. Hex and Charmcaster go into the maze. Wildmutt arrives and saves Max from a monster before turning into Ben. Lucky Girl corners Charmcaster and Charmcaster says that Hex forced her to do what she did. She offers to help Gwen and says that Hex will use the Keystone to resurrect the Charms of Bezel. Hex appears with Max and Ben. Charmcaster sends stone bats to carry him away. Gwen thinks that Charmcaster was acting weirdly. She and Ben leave the maze and fight Hex. Hex disappears. Gwen sees that the Keystone is gone. Elsewhere, Hex and Charmcaster rendezvous and Charmcaster gives Hex the keystone. The Tennysons return to the Rustbucket. Max says that Charmcaster knocked him out, and that the ritual will be performed at the highest point: the Seattle Space Needle. Charmcaster and Hex alight on the Needle and scare off tourists. A solar eclipse begins. Hex recites an incantation with the Keystone. The Rustbucket arrives at the Needle. Ben says that he needs Gwen's help. Lucky Girl arrives at the top of the Needle, but Hex uses his magic to reveal that she is Gwen, on Max's shoulders, on a window-washer platform. Ben comes from behind on his hoverboard and knocks Hex down, but Hex climbs onto the board and tries to knock Ben off. Charmcaster knocks Max and Gwen onto a roller coaster and turns it on permanently with magic. The Omnitrix recharges. Hex knocks Ben off of the board, but he turns into Wildvine and climbs back on. The two land on the Needle. Charmcaster destroys some of the roller coaster's track and it plunges off, but Wildvine catches it. Charmcaster says that she will take the Keystone and Charms for herself and that she used Hex to perform the ritual. Gwen takes Hex's staff, which can only be used by a master magician, and blasts Charmcaster, to everyone's surprise. Wildvine grabs the recreated Charms and destroys them. The Keystone falls at Gwen's feet, the eclipse passes, and Wildvine turns into Ben. Gwen finds out that the Keystone's magic is gone. Ben says that there are other ways to be a hero, and Gwen decides to use Ben's hoverboard. Impact *Ben fights Charmcaster for the first time Characters Characters *Old People *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Magic Lady *Magician *The Amazing Alan Villains *Charmcaster *Hex Aliens *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Wildmutt *Wildvine Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes